kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L.
is the second story in the fourth episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on December 20, 2002 on Cartoon Network. Summary Sector V has stolen a strange glowing dome from Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink, and after a narrow escape, they meet a strange old cowgirl. Can she help Sector V defeat Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink? Plot Sector V is retreating from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's Superchair robot, and Numbuh 2 holding some kind of glowing rock in his hand. Suddenly, a rope appears and grabs Sector V, saving their lives. The robot stops and Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink don't understand what happened. The person who saved them resembles a cowgirl. The mystery person tells Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb that they can have the KND and the glowing rock over her dead body. Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink fire missiles at her, but she jumps away. However, Sector V loses the glowing rock they had from before. Sector V all wake up in a treehouse... but it isn't theirs. This one is a fairly broken-down in a strip mall. The cowgirl from before appears, and she introduces herself as Lasso Lass. She claims to fight adults, despite the fact she appears to be at retiring age. She's also the last member of the Cowboy Kids Club, which seems to be some KND-style organization. Lasso Lass shows Sector V around, except all of her "technology" she has is really outdated. But everyone except Numbuh 1 is absolutely amazed at it for some reason. (When Lasso Lass shows her tin can phones, she says, "Hello, can you read me?" and Numbuh 1 replies: "Hello, would you like to accept a collect call FROM THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY!?") Meanwhile, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are arguing about whether or not they should open the dome (they're referring to the thing that the KND were running with earlier). Back at Lasso Lass' treehouse, while the rest of the KND are continually impressed by everything, Numbuh 1 gets impatient. Numbuh 1 notices a picture of what were some ex-members of the Cowboy Kids Club, and Lasso Lass says they were really good adult-fighters until they grew up before breaking down into tears. Numbuh 1 sympathetically says that is too bad. Then she says that with Sector V they can reform the Cowboy Kids Club. But Numbuh 1 points out they're not cowboys and that you can't really fight adults if you're an adult. Lasso Lass gets mad and says she's not an adult. The two argue about whether she's an adult or not and Lasso Lass claims she can do anything the KND can, so Numbuh 1 challenges her to go get the dome. Lasso Lass leaves on her horse Clip-Clop to retrieve the rock in the dome. Numbuh 1 wants to leave, but the rest of the KND insist on staying and waiting for Lasso Lass. A whole day passes, and Numbuh 1 says they should leave. They're about to leave when Lasso Lass calls them on her old radio. She starts saying that they're having a pizza party at Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink's house, but then says that they shouldn't come and it's a trap. Meanwhile, Mr. Fibb and Mr. Wink have Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop tied up suspended over what seems to be a pool of acid. Numbuh 1 shows up with a pizza box, and says he has to check to see if there's onions on it, and then he has to "call this one in". Using one of those outdated telephones, he calls'' "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"'' Sector V appears in Lasso Lass's Cowboy Treehouse, transformed into a giant horse robot. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb pull out their Superchair robot and they fight with them. Finally, the two robots collide and explode. Next thing we see, the Sector V are also tied up and suspended over another pool of acid. Mr. Fibb accuses Lasso Lass for never growing up and quitting the organization years ago. He then angrily states she should have gone to the prom with him. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb finally open the dome -- it turns out it was just a wig, which Mr. Fibb puts on. It turns out that both Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were once members of the Cowboy Kids Club. Mr. Fibb is mad at Lasso Lass because she only liked people with a full head of hair, and he was bald ever since the age of 14, so she didn't go to the prom with him (She went out with a guy named Texas Tommy according to Mr. Wink). The branch that was holding up the rope Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop was tied up in snaps and she is free. She says she thinks Mr. Fibb looks really cute with the hair (though she calls him "Timmy"), and says he's so cute she could kiss him. She's just about to, and he gets really scared and runs away. Mr. Wink also starts running from Clip-Clop, who seems to be in love with him. Lasso Lass and Clip-Clop gallop after them into the sunset, leaving the kids still suspended over the acid pool. The KND (except for Numbuh 1, of course) are all bidding them farewell using "wild west" terms (i.e., "May our trails cross again!"). Numbuh 1 frustratingly demands that they cut it out, but they don't listen. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *The Cowboy Kids Club **Lasso Lass **Clip Clop Villains *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb Locations *Mini Mall *Cowboy Kids Club Treehouse *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's House 2x4 Technology *B.A.R.N.S.T.O.R.M.E.R. Villain Technology *Tank *Missiles *Superchair Transcript Operation: C.O.W.G.I.R.L./Transcript Trivia *This is the first time we see Mr Wink and Mr Fibb in their regular clothes. Their superchair from the beginning of the episode later returns in Operation A.W.A.R.D.S.. *This is the first and only time mentioned that Mr. Wink, Mr. Fibb and Lasso Lass all knew each other as children. *Along with "Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E.", Numbuh 3's skin is miscolored pink in this episode. *Following this episode, Lasso Lass does not reappear for the rest of the series. *Numbuh 4 doesn't speak in this episode. Production Notes *This episode and Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. were the fifth episodes of the series produced, but aired as the third episode on December 20, 2002. **The fifth episodes to air were Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E. and ''Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. ''on January 3, 2003. Gallery Lisa Lazo.png C.O.W.G.I.R.L..jpg Cowboy kids club.png Ghkghk.png B.A.R.N.S.T.O.R.M.E.R..jpg Hjlhjlhjl.png LLfibb.jpg Clip-Clop.jpg C.O.W.G.I.R.L. Category:season 1 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb